Pink Potions
by CUtopia
Summary: This time, Neville did not screw up his potion - but of course, something else had to happen to make class with Snape a humiliation - for more than one person


Entry for the "Potions Class" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Assignment:

Let's all take a little break and have some fun. I want you to write a humorous fic about the effect of one of Neville's potions.

Prompts: Dialogue: "God really?", Word: Ribbit, Restriction: no letter j, **Colour: Pink**, Word: Light, Emotion: Sad

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" - Niffler Lucky Dig

I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>"Times is up, class. Put away everything, fill a sample of your potion into a vial and label it with your name," Severus Snape, Hogwart's potions master, snarled, glaring into the class as everyone hurried to do as they were told. Severus was in a particularly bad mood and no one wanted to mess with him right now.<p>

Neville Longbottom tried to calm himself down as he filled a small amount of his potion into a crystal vial, his hands shaking slightly. He was happy that the lesson was nearly over and that Snape had not approached his cauldron to mock him about his skills, leaving him relatively relaxed for a potions lesson and he had been able to concentrate on his work. Normally he had not been able to get anything done properly with Professor Snape breathing into his neck, insulting him and crashing his confidence, but today he had a good feeling. His potion had nearly the same colour as Hermione's, waking hope inside of him that he had, maybe for the first time, succeeded in brewing.

Neville stood up after receiving a encouraging smile from Hermione who had just returned from Snape's desk. Slowly, nearly hesitating, he walked towards the dark figure, his heart racing in his chest. Some people may did not take this seriously, but Neville feared Snape as much as he hated him for belittling him as a student and as a person.

He was only two steps away from his nemesis as he suddenly felt a impact on his right leg and he fell, the vial slipping from his fingers and as he hit the ground he could see how the vial flew on to finally hit something – unfortunately for Neville, the crystal broke on the head of the one person who was already making his potions lessons hell – Severus Snape.

Silence set over the classroom, no one dared to make a sound and even Draco Malfoy, who had actually tripped Neville up, was stopping his giggling to join everyone else in their staring at their Professor who slowly rose from his chair, fuming like the Hogwarts Express.

Snape's hair and cloak and everything else that had come in contact with the potion was dyed in a tone of neon pink, building a huge contrast to his pale skin and his dark aura. His black eyes did glide through the room where a few people, foremost Gryffindors, had overcome their shock and now tried to fight laughter as they watched the public humiliation of their most disliked teacher.

And then, Snape exploded:"LONGBOTTOM!"

"S-Sir, I... I am so so s-sorry...," Neville stuttered with a squeaking voice while his face turned white. "I... accident..."

"DETENTION FOR FOUR WEEKS! AND 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR YOUR SIMPLE INABILITY TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Severus screamed, then he stormed out of the classroom and everyone except Neville, who looked like he was about to faint as he left as well, broke out in giggle and laughter. They knew that this was a horrible situation for Neville (again), but still the situation was more than amusing to them – you did not see Snape becoming a victim himself very often.

Severus was still fuming an hour later as he was pacing in the staffroom, face still red in anger. He had not been able to remove all the pink from his hair and robes, therefore it there were visible shadows in his hair, showing off his indignity.

"I did not wanted to believe this until I would see it with my own eyes...," Rolanda Hooch stated as she entered, a smug grin on her face that could put his own version of it in a shadow. "Pink is definitely not your colour."

"Just make your comments and go away," Severus snarled, glaring at the blonde woman as she approached him.

"No, I have something else to say to you, hence you will not get rid of me right now!"

Her tone was serious, but Severus saw that she was trying to hide a huge smile of satisfaction and he rolled his eyes.

"What is it then?!"

"Um... Well... The colour is nothing for you, but... well, the pigtail is making your appearance a little less scary."


End file.
